hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ur
war eine österreichisch-hackistanische Rockband. Sie galt lange Zeit als die beste und erfolgreichste Band der Welt. Von 1962 bis 1990 bekam die Band 13mal den Knobelpreis verliehen. Ur ist die erfolgreichste Band aller Zeiten. Mitglieder 1938 *Wilhelm Essel (Gesang, später Hackbrett, Klavier; gestorben 1996) *Hermann Itler (Klavier, später Gesang, Flöte; gestorben 2014) 1947 *Owitsch Brot (Frontmann, Gesang; gestorben 2011) *Hubert Immler (Gitarre; gestorben 2001) 1975 *Samuel Tauffenberg (Schlagzeug, Gesang) *Felix Egelein (Bass, Gitarre; gestorben 2014) *Gerd Oebbels (Songwriting, Produktion, Ideen, Choreographien; gestorben 2005) Gründung und die Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs Im Zuge der Durchsetzung des Nationalsozialismus in Österreich gründeten die Österreicher Wilhelm Essel (*1910) und Hermann Itler (*1921) 1938 die Band Ur, um den Nationalsozialismus mit Rocksongs zu verherrlichen. Dies brachte ihnen einen Sonderstatus im Deutschen Reich ein, der ihnen erlaubte, im Führerbunker zu hausen und dort zu spielen. Nach dem Ende des zweiten Weltkriegs wanderte das Duo nach Hackistan aus und legte seine NS-Gesinnung ab. Die Anfänge in Hackistan 1947 bekam die Band ihren ersten Plattenvertrag in Hackistan. Das erste Album entstand und wurde sogar ein kleiner Erfolg. Nach der Veröffentlichung warb Ur zwei weitere Mitglieder an: Den Sänger Owitsch Brot (*1917) und den Gitarristen Hubert Immler (*1913). Schlagartig wurden die Konzerte extrem oft besucht und die Band bekam einen riesigen Aufschwung. 1955 war sie schon international bekannt. Der Durchbruch 1962 startete Ur seine erste Welttournee, die die reelle und reale Welt umfasste und bis 1965 dauerte. Es war die zu der Zeit meistbesuchte Tournee aller Zeiten (heute hält den Rekord DJ Whoopy). Von 1965 - 1969 veröffentlichte die Band 3 Alben, die in vielen Ländern Platz 1 der Charts erreichten. Auch erste Versuche mit Singlereleases wurden durchgeführt, die Songs verkauften sich jedoch nicht annähernd so gut, wie die Alben. Ur war nun international bekannt. 1975 warb die Band drei weitere Mitglieder an: Samuel Tauffenberg (*1927), Felix Egelein (*1924) und Gerd Oebbels (*1931). In dieser Konstellation blieb die Band bis zu ihrem Ende. 1987 erschien das erste Best Of und wurde ein Riesenerfolg. Die Band gab weitere Welttourneen und reiste auch auf andere Planeten, um ihre Musik dort zu präsentieren. Bis heute ist sie die einzige intergalaktisch tätige Band. Auf anderen Planeten war der Erfolg aber nur mäßig. Das 1990 erschienene Album "Reload" gilt als der letzte große Erfolg von Ur. Der Abstieg Ur gab noch viele erfolgreiche Konzerte, jedoch erzielte die Band im Vergleich zu den Vorjahren viel weniger Verkäufe. Essel verfiel dem Drogenkonsum und Immler wurde Alkoholiker. Essel starb 1996 an einer Überdosis und Immler fiel 2001 betrunken in ein Lagerfeuer und verbrannte. Die restlichen fünf Mitglieder gaben noch regelmäßig Konzerte in der reellen Welt, der Einfluss in der realen Welt verschwand allmählich. 2005 starb Gerd Oebbels bei einer Schlägerei. Das Ende 2005 war die Band auf vier Mitglieder geschrumpft, die alle ihre Lebenserwartung überschritten hatten und es schwer zustande brachten, zu musizieren. Owitsch Brot war kurze Zeit auch solo unterwegs. Er veröffentlichte ein relativ erfolgreiches Soloalbum. 2007 veröffentlichte Ur sein letztes Album "Tears". Es war nicht besonders erfolgreich, konnte aber für eine Woche Platz 1 in Hackistan für sich erobern. 2011 erkrankte Owitsch Brot an Lungenhack. Im Sterben nahm er gemeinsam mit den letzten Mitgliedern von Ur und der Band Triumphator den Song "Underworld" auf. Nach dem Tod von Owitsch Brot löste sich Ur auf. Der Song "Underworld" wurde ein internationaler Erfolg. Triumphator wurde danach zur besten Band erklärt. Ur Reloaded 2011 gaben bekannte Musiker ein Abschiedskonzert für Ur. Kurz darauf fand man heraus, dass der bereits als Feature beim #1-Hit "I kenn di" von HAV bekannte Musiker Klaus Brot der letzte Lebende vom Brotblut ist. Er ist der Urenkel von Owitsch Brot. Mit diesem Wissen gründete er gemeinsam mit den letzten Überlebenden von Ur die Band Ur Reloaded. Kurz nach der Gründung veröffentlichte die Band ihr erstes Album "Blutbahnen", welches ein großer Erfolg wurde. Die erste Single "Brotblut" war ebenfalls erfolgreich. Die Band nahm einige Featuranfragen an, was ihr große Kritik aufgrund einer Kommerzialiserung einbrachte. Sogar die GangstaCopz featureten Ur Reloaded. Im selben Jahr wie "Blutbahnen" wurde das zweite Album "We Rule The World" veröffentlicht, welches weltweit floppte. 2014 löste sich Ur Reloaded auf. Damit war die Ära von Ur endgültig beendet. Die Zeit nach Ur Reloaded Im November 2014 fand man im Studio von Ur das bis dahin unveröffentlichte Album "schwUR" aus 1992. Dieses gilt wie viele andere Alben der Band als Meisterwerk und man weiß nicht, warum es nie veröffentlicht wurde. Darauf ist zudem ein vermeintliches achtes Bandmitglied zu hören. Wer es ist, ist bisher nicht geklärt. Für dieses Album wurde Ur posthum für den Knobelpreis nominiert. Am 2. Dezember 2014 starb Hermann Itler an einer Alkoholvergiftung. Sein Testament, in welchem er als Bestattung forderte, den monströsen Haien zum Fraß vorgeworfen zu werden, löste weltweiten Aufruhr aus. Am 5. Dezember warfen ihn Spezialkräfte ins monströse Meer und sorgten dafür, dass er von Haien zerfleischt wird. Die beiden letzten Hinterbliebenen, Felix Egelein und Samuel Tauffenberg, gründeten kurz nach dem Tod von Itler das Duo Fegenberg. Das erste Album "Alive Until We Die" erschien am 4. Dezember 2014 und wurde ein weltweiter Erfolg, sodass das Duo bekanntgab, 2015 eine Welttournee zu unternehmen. Unglücklicherweise wurde Egelein am 5. Dezember 2014 vom Krampus getötet. Tauffenberg sagte danach alle Konzerte ab und löste Fegenberg auf. Er veröffentlichte zudem den letzten Song von Ur-Mitgliedern und trat als Musiker zurück, was das endgültige Ende von Ur bedeutete. Nachwirken Samuel Tauffenberg verkündete am 24.12.2014, dass ab 2015 alle Tonträger von Ur, deren Urheberrecht nun bei ihm liegt, gratis verfügbar sein würden. Alle Alben und Singles wurden Anfang 2015 mit neuen Covers und in besserer Qualität wiederveröffentlicht und liegen seitdem gratis in diversen Läden aus. Am 25.12.2014 wurde Tauffenberg vom hackistanischen Kaiser Fritzef I. die Ehrenmedaille für Verdienste um Hackistan verliehen. DJ Whoopy hielt anlässlich dessen eine Rede, in der er Ur als die "beste Band aller Zeiten" bezeichnete und meinte, es würde nie wieder eine Band mit einem Erfolg in solch gigantischem Ausmaß geben. Am selben Tag veröffentlichte We Are Dead gemeinsam mit Triumphator ein Best Of-Album mit Coverversionen der bekanntesten Songs von Ur mit dem Titel "Best Of Ur - performed by Triumphator & We Are Dead". Es verkaufte sich allein in Hackistan etwa 30 Millionen Mal. Verkaufszahlen Es ist nicht eindeutig belegt, wie viele Tonträger Ur verkauft hat. Dementsprechend schwanken auch die Angaben. Auf der offiziellen Bandwebsite ist von 500 Milliarden die Rede, diverse Musiklabels gehen von einem dreizehn- bis vierzehnstelligen Wert aus. Die meisten Experten gehen von einer Verkaufszahl von insgesamt 5-20 Billionen Tonträgern zu Zeiten vor Ur Reloaded aus. Die Verkaufszahlen von Ur Reloaded belaufen sich auf etwa 10 Millionen Tonträger. Das Album "Blutbahnen" macht etwa 6 Millionen Verkäufe davon aus, die Single "Brotblut" verkaufte sich ca. 3,5 Millionen Mal. Das zweite Album "We Rule The World" verkaufte sich nur etwa 100.000mal, die restlichen 400.000 Verkäufe wurden durch die Singles "Rockstar Boulevard" (350.000) und "Silent Killer" (50.000) erzielt. Fegenberg verkaufte etwa 2 Millionen Tonträger, das Album konnte davon 1,8 Millionen Mal verkauft werden. Diskografie *1947: Ur *1950: TortUr *1954: UrAlt *1960: UrWald *1965: 1962 to 1965 (Live) *1966: UrViel *1967: FlUr *1969: kUr *1975: wURst *1979: ParcoUr *1981: UrGeil *1987: Best Of Ur *1990: Reload *1992: schwUR *1993: tURm *1996: Zu Sechst *2001: Zu Fünft *2005: Zu Viert *2007: Tears